Climbing Down
by funky radz
Summary: A small charm goes haywire and Sakura Mikan turns into what she never was. MXN. Read for more details.


**Climbing Down**

**Chapter 1 - The Beads of Horror**

**Funky Radz at Your Faithful Service**

**A/N - This is my first try at a fic. Instead of asking you to be lenient, I want you to point out all my mistakes to me but please, NO FLAMES. I have no idea why I chose 'Climbing Down' as my heading. It just came to me.**

**Now it is Show Time!**

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan," said Mr. Narumi with a grave look on his face. He glanced at Mr. Jinno and then his eyes went back to Mikan.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Mikan Sakura, a fifteen-year-old girl, pleaded guilty.

Mr. Narumi gave a short laugh and then continued, "Of course you didn't. In fact we have called you because your Alice has improved tremendously."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mr. Narumi. I have been really practicing. I knew I shouldn't have given up hope!" said the excited teen. "I always practice with others in the Special-"

"Enough! We don't have time for your yakity-yak!" The quiet Mr. Jinno had risen from his chair and walked towards where Mikan was. "We have come here to talk on the orders of the Head-Master. You're Alice is very strong and, at times, out of control!"

"Out of control? But how? I don't get it," replied Mikan with a confused look on her face.

"Your Alice nullifies everything within two kilometers of your range. It works according to your emotions," explained Mr. Narumi.

"My emotions? What does it have to do with my feelings?"

"When you are excited or happy, your Alice activates at its moderate form and thus, nullifies any Alice near you," Mr. Jinno took a long breath and started again, "When you are unhappy or in a state of fear, you Alice cancels out other Alices in its highest form and may also cause the person to lose his or her use of Alice for the rest of his or her life."

Mikan gasped at this piece of information. She never thought that her Alice could do something like this. This came as a blow because first, her Alice was usually of any use to other people and on top of that, this curse.

"Did anything like that ever happen to anybody?"

"I regret to tell you but yes," said Mr. Narumi. "A High School student lost her Alice of Ice during the Alice Festival because you were crying at the new possession of your Grandpa's letter. She was using her Alice when it happened and this made her lose control of it and finally, lose it forever."

"Oh no! Where is she now?" asked Mikan, her eyes were full of worry and guiltiness.

"She's gone back to her homeland. So you get it. This is the reason we have called you here. We want you to wear the Alice Control gadget."

"But I don't want a tattoo or an earring," said Mikan in a disgusted voice.

"You hopeless girl!" shouted Mr. Jinno. "People are losing their ambitions because of your Alice and you're complaining. You're as self-centered as your Alice!"

"Mr. Jinno, please calm down. I am sure Mikan did not mean to be like that. Isn't that right, Mikan?" asked Mr. Narumi as he rounded up on the girl who was sobbing.

Suddenly, there was a burst of an aura from Mikan and it felt like time had stopped. Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno felt immense pain shoot up their bodies. Mr. Narumi managed to grab the bracelet lying on his desk and fasten it on Mikan's wrist. The aura as well as the pain died down immediately.

"See? Did you see what happens with this girl's Alice? She's very dangerous," cried out Mr. Jinno, throwing a contemptuous look at Mikan as if she was some contaminated thing.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean that to happen. I'm really, really sorry!" said Mikan. "Can you tell me when my Alice will stay stationary?"

"Your Alice is deactivated only when you are sleeping. This means that your Alice does not work only for eight hours during the whole day," explained Mr. Narumi.

"Oh," was all that Mikan could say.

"This Alice Controlling bracelet will make sure that your Alice does not go beyond the average power. It has been specially made for you and your Alice. If there is any problem then come to any of us and get it checked up. You're dismissed for now," and with that Mr. Jinno left the room.

Mr. Narumi looked at Mikan, who was examining her newly acquired ornament.

"Be careful with it. Moreover, never think that you have nothing to do for us as well as your friends. When you are with us, it feels like all the worries in the world are stupid and life is something to enjoy. Be yourself." Then Mr. Narumi left the room too.

Mikan smiled with the words Mr. Narumi had just said still ringing in her ears.

"I will."

**XXXXX**

Hotaru Imai was a genius. She could invent anything and everything. In addition, she was the best friend of Mikan Sakura.

"Hotaru, I've come for you!" shouted the 15-year- old brown-haired girl as she jumped to hug the raven head.

"Get off me before I hit you with my Baka-Gun," said Hotaru in a monotonous tone.

"I don't get why I ever became your friend! You're so mean!"

"You're annoying," replied Hotaru. "Hey, what's that on your wrist?"

'Oh, this? Isn't it pretty?" instead of answering her question, Mikan started raving about the beauty of her bracelet.

"I won't bother to say this again but who gave it to you?"

"Mr. Narumi. It is an Alice Controller. It is not like Natsume or Tsubasa's," Mikan explained. "Mr. Jinno said that my Alice was becoming dangerous."

"Oh. Now you can go away. I need to finish my invention No. 007," with that, Hotaru went into her lab, leaving Mikan in the hallway.

**XXXXX**

Sumire Shoda and her clones surrounded Mikan the next day at school. Sumire was the President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. She was jealous of the fact that Mikan was very close to Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh, look! The idiot is dressing up for taking Natsume and Ruka from us." Sumire shrieked in her weird voice. "The ugly bracelet matches your ugly face!"

All the clones started laughing at the comment. Other students were watching the commotion.

"Look Permy. Stop irritating me! Enough is enough! You're weird!" shouted Mikan and headed towards her bench.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came Sumire's hand and tugged at her bracelet. The moment she touched it, the bracelet started glowing and Sumire was blown backwards.

Everybody stared at the bracelet and then, surprisingly, started clapping.

"Sakura, that was awesome!"

"Where did you learn such a neat trick?"

"Mikan, please tell me where you bought that bracelet!"

"I…I didn't buy-" stuttered Mikan but fortunately, Mr. Narumi entered the class.

"Good morning! And what, may I know, has happened to Ms. Shoda?" he asked.

All the students started explaining. The expression on Mr. Narumi's face started turning serious. _"That wasn't supposed to happen. It only blocks a certain amount of power of an Alice."_

"Oh. Ms. Shoda, are you alright or do you need to go to the clinic?" he asked.

"No, sir but it's all Mikan's fault. She did it!" cried Sumire as she pointed an accusing finger at Mikan.

"No, Mr. Narumi. I-" started Mikan.

"It was an accident. If everything has been cleared, we may continue our classes," he said in a curt voice, which made everyone go back to their seats immediately.

"Ok. Has everyone come?" Mr. Narumi asked.

Yuu stood up and answered, "Ruka has gone for an Annual Animal Fest in the Northern Woods. Hotaru has to submit her project by today to Mr. Grant in New York so she is working on it. Natsume hasn't come yet."

"So he is cutting classes again? Mikan, as you are his partner, please go and find him."

"Sir, I'll do it!" shouted Sumire in an excited tone and her clones followed.

"You're neither Mikan nor Natsume's partner. Mikan, please."

Mikan stood up, groaned at her bad luck, and headed towards her doom.

**XXXXX**

Hyuuga Natsume was the devil of the Academy. With his personality competing with his Fire Alice, all the students were like his slaves. However, who would have thought that he would become the slave of his idiotic classmate.

"Shut up or I'll burn you! I do not like that Polka Dot."

Whatever he said, many people (excluding the girls) were aware of the fact that there was a soft spot in the Fire Breeder for the Nullifier.

Now he was peacefully reading his Naruto manga under his favorite tree, Sakura Blossoms.

"Natsume! Are you here?" shouted Mikan, ultimately destroying the quiet atmosphere.

He groaned and covered his eyes with the manga, trying to pretend that he was asleep.

"It won't work, you know. I've known you for 6 years," said the brunette in a motherly voice.

"Leave me alone."

"Mr. Narumi has asked me to bring you back to the class."

"Leave me alone."

"But Mr. Narumi has given me a responsibility."

"Leave me alone, _Orange_."

"But Mr. Naru- Come again."

"I prefer Polka Dots," said Natsume with a large smirk on his face.

Mikan's face turned bright red by the comment, "Natsume, you're the limit!"

"It's your fault that you are wearing a skirt and standing in front of my face."

"Natsume! Stop being a pervert!"

"Is that an Alice Controller?"

Mikan was thrown aback by the sudden change of topic. She removed the manga from Natsume's face and with a confused look on her face she said, "How can you see with that?"

"Answer my question, idiot."

"Yes it is."

"Why do you have one?" There was a change in Natsume's tone.

"Mr. Jinno and Mr. Narumi said that my Alice was getting out of control so I needed one. It has been made only for me! Isn't it cool?" said the over-excited girl.

"No, it's not!" shouted Natsume. "You have no idea how much pain it causes, you stupid girl!"

"But it is pretty," said Mikan in a barely audible whisper.

"All 'pretty' things are not safe, idiot," replied Natsume in a low voice.

"Forget about my bracelet now, let's go back to the classroom or Mr. Narumi will be very angry," said Mikan, trying to avoid such a conversation.

"I already told you, I'm not going. Quit bothering me!"

"Then even I'll stay here till you don't move."

"You wish. Just don't wake me up."

**XXXXX**

"You think it's time to activate it?"

"Why not? Now is the best time. Who would have thought that an Alice Academy teacher will be helping out the Organization Z?"

"So shall we start the process?"

"With pleasure."

**

XXXXX

**Mikan was sitting on the opposite side of the tree from where Natsume was. Mikan was getting uncomfortable with the silence while Natsume was worrying about why Mikan was not speaking.

"Polka Dots?"

"Yes, Natsume!"

"Nothing."

"I'm getting bored. There is nothing to do. Even you're not talking!"

"…"

"C'mon, say something."

"Get lost."

"You're enough to make anyone die of boredom. I'm going."

Mikan stood up and brushed her skirt of all the dirt. As she took a step forward, she felt something overcoming her body. Her surroundings started moving and the next moment, everything turned black and she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

Natsume got up quickly and saw Mikan in that state.

"Mikan? Mikan! What is wrong? Are you sick? Answer me!"

However, no reply came from the unconscious girl.

Natsume picked her and ran towards the hospital wing. In his presence, this had happened and he felt guilty for not being able to do a thing.

**That's all folks!**

**I finished the first chapter and I am really feeling scared about what kind of response it will get.**

**Gakuen Alice is a very difficult Anime category and once your story is rejected by the readers, it remains rejected forever. I really want it to be a success. **

**Please send as many suggestions as you can. **

**Love you,**

**Funky Radz**

**Save The Earth (It's The Only Planet With Chocolate!)**


End file.
